Happy Freakin Xmas
by Chillaxes
Summary: Drama in Yuletide! please r


Hay guys ^^ This is for the holidays, Happy Kirmas!

"What the hell!" Marik was in a bustle, running around the house in an angry crazy state. " Why can't I have Christmas? It's like next week!" Izishu was still bitter on the early school party Malik had during the summer. 'Because I told you your punished!" Malik had a baby in one arm and a cookie in the other. "But what about Marika? This isn't fair to her!" Izishu spun around. "Like you being dead would be fair to her? Get out of my sight." Malik stomped up the stairs with his daughter. No holidays, this just wasn't fair.

Yami and Yugi sat in the living room drinking cocoa. Yugi was sighing between sips, thinking of getting the chance to kiss Tea now that misiltoe was in full effect. Yami was just thinking of having sex with Tea at her house, to be precise that's all he had been thinking about since last week. "Yugi, I'm gonna go get some ice cream." Yami jumped up and headed for the door. _Didn't he just get ice cream?_Yugi thought to himself. He shook it off, after all, Tea was with Odion....right?

Mokuba sat on his couch watching Spongebob. Patrick was his favorite. Their was a strong knock at the door just at that moment when the group began to sing, and Mokuba reluctantly got up and answered the large entrance doors. Where was the house help? "The only one her is Elle, and I don't want to over work her, everyone else and their stupid family vacations!" Mokuba didn't get it. Him and his brother didn't have a family, so why should they get to take off? Seto never took off! Pdiddy stood at the door. "Yo! Moki my man!" Mokuba shoot a smile. "P Diddy! Pimp Daddy! Diddy! Big P! P! Diddy-o! And others! How are you, come in please! Elle! Can you bring in refreshments? Thanks!" The two millionaires sat down in the living room, Mokuba turned off the tv, and a restless young girl ran in the room with two platters laden with food which she placed gently on a nearby table. "So tell me, what brings you here?" Pdiddy took a bite of a eggroll and continued. "Well, I'll cut to chase my nizzil. I need that new hit , or I'm gonna have to cut you. Now I've given you almost a whole year, so I want to see it like now." Mokuba sighed. He had almost forgotten about that. Almost. "I'll have it next week mailed!" Mokuba stuck out a hand with a selling smile and those big black eyes. Diddy shook it. "Next week mailed."

Elle didn't mind her job that much. She was trying to carry a large tray of food up to Seto's office, but found it difficult because she was so tired. Mokuba couldn't get to sleep at all last night, and she had to rock him all night long until he did. Now she was worn out. The night before, all the employees clocked out, all but her, because no one woke her up, due to the policy that at least one employee must stay over the holiday. Now she was here and she honestly didnt mind it too much. _Knock knock! _"Master Seto,your meal!" "Yes come in!" She pushed the door open with her back and glided into the large office. The left wall was a crystal clear blue fish tank, and Seto sat at his desk, busily typing away. "Place it here." He motioned to his desk and she obeyed, blushing the deeper the closer she got to the desk. "Here you go Master Se-" Seto cut her off. "Did I ask you to speak? Your disturbing me." She held back tears with a nod, placing down the plates. "That means you can leave now." She wanted to turn away but found her legs stuck. Seto paid her no attention as she struggled to move herself. Her feet refused to move. Without warning, Seto splashed his orange juice towards her, soaking the poor girl. "I said go!" Elle stood from her fall, dripping wet in orange juice, her white t shirt made invisible. Seto looked up once, shocked at what he was looking at. _Wow. She must be like..a double d..._ Embarrassed, Elle ran out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen, leaving a very impressed, and even more horny, Seto Kaiba at his desk.

Miho honestly hated the holiday season. It wasn't because of all the gifts and things, but because her parents insisted on making it perfect. In all honesty she would much rather spend the holiday season with her friends, but she didn't have a real excuse like last time, when they had card tournaments to cover a whole calendar. Now she was forced to stay with her family, her mom and her dad, and she wasn't all to happy to do so. Still, she found herself walking in the snow at night heading back home from work. "The library will be closed by the end of this year and I still haven't thought-" She was cut off by a familiar sound of hiphop music. The same group was at it again, a classic dance off of epic proportions. More was a steak this time, and the challenge was raised seeing as it was harder to dance on the ice and snow. But just as before the gang moved in time with the constant beat. _Boom, boom, boom, boomity,boom,boom, boom, boomity! _She wished she could dance along side them, living a gangsta life on the streets, no family, no expectations, no...nothing. But she knew it was out of place for her to do that. When they had finished and Ritman walked away, heads bent in frustration and defeat, she approached them. "Hay guys! Um..... hay, I was wondering if-"

"We don't want to help with the library, kay?" The girls lips were coated with thick lipgloss and her eyes were caked with makeup and sweat. "I know, I wanted to know if you would meet me in the school gym tomorrow morning?" The gang stood their in disbelief. "Um...sure?" Miho smiled. "Okay, see ya at 10 am!" she disappeared into the snow.

Elle dug through her laundry trying to find a clean white polo shirt. The employee rules stated all employees must wear a clean polo shirt at all times. "Where is it?" she dug deeper into her laundry bag. She had no clean shirts. She ran into another employees closet and began to search. She couldn't seem to find one. Why oh why did she stay? She had just began to hate it in the large mansion. The rules stated at least one employee must stay behind, so why did they all leave her? And she couldn't call her parents, her mom couldn't afford to drive up, nor fly up, to the mansion and pick her up. And yet she kind of didn't mind all that much. The night before, she and Mokuba sat up in his large bed talking for hours about a story where a boy and a cow fall in love and the boy kisses the cow and it turns into a beautiful princess. "But why did he start having feelings for the cow in the first place!"

"Idk, it's just a story Mokuba.."

"Yea, a mentally challenged story! That's like Menator sick!"

"Mokuba, why aren't you tired?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should tell me another story that isn't about a guy screwing a bovine." She laughed slightly, trying to scold the 12 year old boy. He asked for another story, and she thought up another one on her head, and he had more questions about that one. He couldn't seem to get to sleep. Mokuba was such a sweet little boy in her eyes, but Seto was another different story. When everyone else tried to sell Seto out to Pegusus, she was the only one who stayed truthful. But she never reviled that the reason was because she had a secret crush for the Kiaba. The more cold he seemed to others, the more she seemed to fall for him. But she had heard from the other housekeepers that he was interested in a girl named Serenity Wheeler and that he wasn't planning to give any other girl the time of day. Elle was still working there, however. She felt like she couldn't leave Mokuba now that he was so attached to her. She felt like he needed her to survive. Her phone rang, it was Mokuba. She grabbed the nearest shirt and through it on, it was too small for her and she nearly busted out of the top. "Yes Mokuba?" Mokuaba stared in amazement at what she was wearing, but soon stopped. "I'm bored." She sighed and sat next to him. He laid his black raven hair demandingly on her breast, like a baby begging to be feed and nestled into her. He was the only one who do that to her, and she was the only one the Kiaba family seemed to honestly trust in touching Mokuba that way. "Entertain me." Elle gave him a scolding look."Please.." She sighed."I have nothing for you to do. How about you play a board game?"

Mokuba sat up and faced her." Note on board!" "Fine, how about you call one of your friends? And aren't you supposed to be working on something for Pdiddy?" Mokuba rolled his eyes. He had almost forgot. Almost. "Yes, but I'm out of ideas." Elle's phone rang it was Seto. "I have to go. I know why don't you throw one of those promotional parties? Maybe you'll get some ideas." She left him with a very good idea.

Kenny opened the small golden envelop marked _Kenny _on reflective golden paper. She opened it and read:

_Dear Miss Kenny,_

_You are invited to a party in your honor. We are glad to announce that the Kibia mansion is throwing you a very important party and it is requested you be there. You will be picked up at 6:30 pm Saturday night promptly so do not be late._

_Sincerely_

_Mokuba Kibia_

"I got the same thing!" Odion held the gold paper in his hand that Kenny had come over to show him. "Are you going?" Odion smiled. "Of course!" Kenny grinned back. "Sweet! Oh...but..I need a dress." Odion started to put his homework away in his bookbag as he spoke over his shoulder. "Just ask your dad for some money I'm sure Izishu would love to take you shopping." She froze. Money. She had no money, and she really didn't have a good dress. She suddenly didn't want to go the party anymore.

Tea sat on her bed looking at the post pharaoh floating slightly above her. She looked down, not finding any legs. "So, you came to see me with out a body?" Yami shook his head. "I forgot. Besides Yugi would have asked questions, ect. Can't have that." Tea sighed and feel back on her bed. "We need to decided what were going to do." Yami cocked his head to one side with question. "What do you mean?" "I mean, we need to choose whether we're going to be together or not. If we are one day we're going to have to tell people. I can't keep doing this behind Yugi's back." Yami floated closer, making her shiver. "Why not?" Tea looked in his direction. When it started, it was kind of attractive how they were in secret. But now that it was becoming an everyday struggle to hid the secret she had become bored with it. As a matter of fact, she wouldn't mind dating Odion for real, but she wasn't about to let Yami know about that. "It's just tiring and stressing and it wears me out to be sneaking behind Yugi's back. And how long do you think he will go with out noticing the missing condoms? It's just not worth the risk of losing all my friends over one amazing guy." She paused slightly, realizing what she had just said. Yami smirked. "I'm amazing? Thank you. But I thought you loved me...I thought this is what you wanted?" Tea rolled over and started to play with the patterns on her blanket. A frog princess on a lily pad waiting to be freed by it's prince and his kiss. "Yea, well may be...I..maybe I don't know what I want..." And Yugi, standing just outside her room door, realized at that moment that he didn't either. Tip toeing down stairs, he went for the door, wondering why he had to be such a fool for love, and what he was crying for, and what in the world it was he really wanted anyway.

Mokuba smiled to himself while sitting crossed legged on his bed watching cartoons. He had done it, he had thought of the perfect plan to get a good album and he was too excited. He just couldn't wait, it filled him with anticipation. Elle came in ready to tuck him in for bed.


End file.
